A Brotherly Winchester Easter!
by sammysgurl
Summary: Just a little Easter story...when Dean was 11 and Sam was 7. And how will Dean make this be the best Easter ever for little Sammy! Lol this story was fun so hope you like it! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE AND HAPPY EASTER TO JARED AND JENSEN!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: A Brotherly Winchester Easter!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes.

**Ok seeing how it's Easter lmao! I thought I could give this little story a shot. And just to clean things up Dean is 11 Sam is 7 hehe ok hope you like this short little story! 3**

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Sam came running down the stairs.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Guess what tomorrow is?"

Dean knew it's Easter tomorrow, but decided to go along with it. "I don't know what?"

"It's Easter silly!"

"You bet it is." Dean said while smiling

"Guess what if you be a good boy you will get lots of chocolate."

"No Dean that's not true...that's only with Santa Clause."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and if it were true...then you would get no chocolate at all."

"Why's that?"

"Cause your a bad boy."

"What..." Dean said then started tickling his younger brother. "What did you say?"

"Im sorry Dean, im sorry, please stop! ahhh I can't breath!" Sam was yelling at his brother to stop tickling him but there was no point to.

Finally Dean stopped and then both started to laugh... "I have a good idea..." Dean said

Sam was confused, but fallowed his brother to the kitchen.

Dean laid out 4 different colors and grabbed 5 eggs.

"What's that Dean?"

"Have you ever painting eggs Sammy?"

Sam just shook his head. "Ok then well look..." Dean dipped in half of his egg into the green colored one and waited 5 sec then took it out.

"Wow...that's so cool can I try?"

"You sure can buddy." Dean said while giving Sam and egg

After painting all their eggs, Sam was pretty tired and seeing how their dad won't be home till morning Dean was in charge.

"Sammy why don't you go to bed now?"

"Im not tired though..." Sam said then yond

"Liar...just go to bed or else the Easter bunny wont come."

Sam's eyes widened in fear as if the Easter bunny wouldn't come.

"Ok Dean, but come to bed soon." and then he raced up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

Dean thought for what he could do to make it seem like the Easter bunny was here...

He broke one of his eggs that he painted and made it seem like the Easter bunny ate it.

He then got about 12 little chocolate eggs and hid them around there little house, so Sam could have a nice little hunt for eggs. Then he left a hole bunch of chocolates for him and Sam saying from the Easter bunny.

Once he was done all that he decided that it would be best to go to bed now.

XXXXXXX

"Wow Dean!" Sam bounced on Dean's bed trying to wake him up.

"What is it Sammy?"

"The Easter bunny he was hear!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on come on, lets go lets go! Sam yelled grabbing Dean's hand and started to pull him.

"Look, look." Sam pointed at his kitchen.

Dean just smiled

"Look it looks like he tried to eat your egg you colored."

"Yeah, figures he goes after mine." Dean mumbled.

"Look and look at all the Chocolate he left us!"

"Yummy can't wait to eat that...ok Sam lets go on a hunt."

Sam looked happy to sad. "A hunt? Why?"

"No, no, no not that kind of hunt a chocolate egg hunt?"

"A chocolate egg hunt? What is there a huge chocolate egg on the loose and it's killing people?" Sam said then laughed.

"I wish, all we would have to do is eat it and then it would be dead...but no like what the Easter bunny does is it brings little eggs and hides them so we can find them and eat them."

"Oh...yay! Can we start looking?"

Dean just nodded and Sam was off like a hurry.

XXXXXXX

After they found all the eggs John came home and happy to see that they were having a nice Easter morning so far. "Well guess what boys?"

"What." Sam asked and both him and Dean looked up at their father.

"How about we go out to eat for Easter?...after we eat all this chocolate?"

Sam just hugged his dad and Dean just smiled.

"Ok, but first I got to go take a shower." John said.

XXXXXXX

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Your the best brother ever?"

"May I ask why?"

"Just because you are."

"Ok."

"Happy Easter Dean!"

"Happy Easter Sammy!"

They shared a nice hug then saw there dad head out for the car. This was defiantly the best Easter Little Sammy has ever had!

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked it! TeeHee!**

**-kylie-**


End file.
